Romance of the Three Kingdoms Episode 61(2010)
Related Scene *The Wei's gate keeper was given bribe by his brother in law to be promoted as land lord, soon after the death of Cao Cao, and he requires to open the gate of stronghold and let Ma Teng's forces to enter. *In the night, Xun You and Xu Zhu haste to meet Cao Cao, infact Cao Cao was sleeping, Xun You awakes him and inform that the Wei forces will under attack. Xun You tells that the news was reported by the gate keeper. Cao Cao seems accept Ma Teng's secret plan, and persue the attack following Cao Ren, and the Wei forces. *Meanwhile in the midnight, Ma Teng, his sons, and the rest of the armies prepares to enter Wei's resident as the gate prepares to open. Ma Teng's attack was seems to be detected by the Wei army. *Ma Teng was captured, both sons of Ma Teng is executed. Cao Cao gave Ma Teng a last words before executed, as Cao Cao said that he treat him as the brothers, betrayed is not the solution but will be a great thread to the family. *The days after the treachery, Cao Cao inform his officers to investigate the person who was behind of the betrayal. The gate keeper informed that his brother-in-law was the plan to bribe, later after he was captured, he confessed the person in the names that was written and he'll end up to suicide himself for further suffering. Xun You later deliver the names to Cao Cao, in the name listed with the rest of the relationship people and "Cao Pi". Cao Cao informed Xu Zhu to summon Cao Pi in his personal meeting room. *Both Cao Pi and Sima Yi fishing at the river, Cao Pi gave the latest news happening from the Wei forces, Cao Pi was worried that he might be accused in his name listed in the scroll. Suddenly Xu Zhu report to Cao Pi that he must attend to meet Cao Cao immediately. Cao Pi was shocked and scared, he was curious to finding the answer from Sima Yi to solves the problem. Sima Yi gave him a clue, be brave, do not said that you're involved, and not to give up until it is over. Cao Pi later hence to meet his father, Cao Cao. *Cao Cao accused his son, Cao Pi, until his emotion is full of suffering. Cao Cao need an answer from him that Cao Pi has any relationship with the gate keeper's brother-in-law. Cao Pi said that he had no relationship and he believes that his brother, Cao Shi, knows the victim from years ago. Cao Cao tells Xun You to make a further investigation until the result is approved. *Xun You inform to Cao Cao that the result from Cao Pi correct, Cao Cao leave the case and Cao Pi was survived in luck. *Since after Cao Pi survived from his accuse, Cao Pi came visit Sima Yi and brings the gold to Sima Yi as a gift. Sima Yi refuse to accept, but Cao Pi said that the gold was offered by Cao Cao. Sima Yi accept, and so, Cao Pi praise to Sima Yi's prediction. *In the next Campaign, Ma Chao and his forces prepares to confront the Wei army in conclusions. Category:ROTK series(2010) Category:Disc 16